1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module of an imaging device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, imaging devices such as digital cameras includes lens modules for picking up images. Commonly, a lens module includes a housing, a carrier received in the housing, a barrel rotatably received in the carrier, and lenses received in the barrel. In manufacturing of a lens module, a focusing tool drives the barrel to move relative to the carrier, in order to focus the lenses. After focusing, glue is dispensed in drops between the carrier and the barrel to fix the carrier with the barrel, so that the camera can automatically focus by driving the carrier and the barrel to move together. However, if a clearance between the carrier and barrel is too small, the glue may overflow from the space between the carrier and the housing and cause the barrel to adhere to the housing. When this happens, the carrier cannot move together with the barrel for focusing the lenses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module of an imaging device such as a digital camera which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.